Out For Me
by TeenwolffanSS
Summary: After Stiles was possessed, kidnapers take Stiles, they are werewolves. But things are different in this pack, Stiles might figure out more about himself then he knew. His family, his life, will the pack be able to make it through for what is in store.
1. Taken

**Get ready, if you love Stiles! More to come! First Chapter Enjoy!**

As Scott was on his computer, he got a video call from Stiles, he answers it.

"Hey Scott!" Says Stiles.

"Hi." Scott replies. "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asks. "Oh yeah that, I wanted to try to forget as much as I could."

"Sorry..." Scott says.

"That's alright, I should be prepared to talk about that." Stiles says.

The boys became quiet for a while.

"How did you do on that test?" Stiles awkwardly asks.

"Wait, hang on, Stiles who is that?" Scott asks. "Behind you?"

"What?" Stiles asked.

The figure moved quickly at stiles, they put a cloth over his head, and then pulled out a gun and hit him in the head. More guys came in, all with weapons. Scott sat there scared, his friend was being kidnapped in front of him. He didn't know what to do. One more guy came in after all of the others left. It was a big man with a black mask on, he sat down at the computer desk and stared right into Scott's eyes, Scott sat there and stared but at the man. Scott filled with anger.

"What are you going to do with him?" He yelled.

The man just sat there staring.

"Talk to me! Why did you take him? Why?" Scott was angry, he couldn't control it any longer, his eyes began to glow, his claws came out.

"1 week." The man said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You have 1 week to find him." He said. "Every 5 five hours we will hurt him."

"What happens if I don't find?" Scott asked.

"Then we will kill him." The man replied.

Scott picked up his phone and began to dial 9-1-1.

"If you call the cops, we will kill him." The man said.

Scott stopped dialing, he sat there staring at the phone, many thoughts were filling his head, so many questions, why was he doing this, Stiles, I will kill him. He looked back up at the man.

"Why?" Scott was trying not to let anger fill him. He still needed information.

"Why?" He asked. "Revenge, your pack killed one of my pack members, so we will kill one of yours."

"Why Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Because he is human, he is important to my boss, your important, all you care about is your friendships, and your friendship with Stiles is messed up." The man said. "Easy."

Scott anger was stronger, how dare he say our friendship is messed up. Scott couldn't take it anymore he slammed he laptop so hard he broke it, he ran outside, he ran to Stiles' house. When he got there, it was perfectly normal, nothing out of order, Stiles' laptop was still there, but closed. He grabbed the laptop and put it in his backpack, he should get going to school. At study hall he opened Stiles' laptop, and watched the video chat, the man recorded it, Scott didn't know why, but he used he clue. At lunch he sat staring at his phone, the five hours were almost up.

"Where is Stiles?" Lydia asked Scott.

His phone ring, for a video chat.

"Scott are you going to get that?" Kira asked.

Scott slowly picked up the phone and answered the call.

_"hello Scott." _One of the kidnapers said, he remember the voice it was the leader.

_"Are you ready?" He asked. "Boys what shall we do this first time?"_

Scott stared, he was angry.

"Who are you talking to?" Kira asked. The two girls sat watching Scott staring his phone.

He didn't feel like talking his mind was focused on Stiles. They took off the cloth that was on Stiles' head.

_"We should start of slow." _One said.

_"Let's beat him." _Another one suggested.

_"Great idea." Said the leader. "Ready Scott? Ready to watch your friend die slowly and painfully, while your helpless?"_

Scott sat there, he wanted to scream, but he was still. One of them threw the first punch, then it got started they all took turns punching him. As they walked away to show Stiles'. He became unrecognizable.

_"See you next time!" The leader said._

**Sorry for it being sad about Stiles getting beat up! :(**

**More to come! They'll become longer!**


	2. Trust

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Scott put down the phone slowly. He felt sick, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to find Stiles

* * *

Scott walked home from school. Malia met up with him.

"Hey Scott, hey you seen Stiles at all?" She asked.

Scott didn't know if he should tell, he didn't want to stress out anyone else out. He also knew he couldn't find Stiles by himself.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearby woods, they sat down by a large tree. Scott pulled out Stiles' laptop, and opened up the recorded video chat. Scott hated to watch his friend get kidnaped again, all he felt like is that he failed, every second, every minute. After that chat Scott moved on to the one he got at lunch, he had to show her they meant business. He hesitated to click play, but he did. Malia hated every minute of it, she hated watching someone she cared about get hurt, it just reminded her of her family, the feeling of someone you love getting hurt and you just feel stuck, stuck like you can't do anything to help, and then you just only blame yourself, even if you couldn't do anything, you were just stuck. She turned her head away from the video to look at Scott she saw it in his eyes, fear, anger, he hated this, all of it, didn't Stiles get enough. After it ended Scott and Malia got up and walked to Stiles' house to look for clues.

* * *

When they got there, Scott placed down the laptop onto Stiles desk, they played the video over and over again, there was nothing, nothing they could use, Scott felt the anger rising.

"Wait what was that?" Malia said. Scott felt hope. "Go back to when he is knocked out." She was right, one of the men slipped a piece of paper under Stiles' mattress. Scott quickly turned around, and ran to the bed, he pulled out the paper.

**893 - 8, 10, 34**

They were numbers, just numbers.

"How can this help?" Malia said.

"Stiles could figure it out." Scott mumbled.

"We need help Scott, we can't figure this out by our selves, we should call Stiles' dad." Malia said.

"No." Scott snapped. "They'll just kill him."

"Kill who?" Lydia was standing in the doorway. "Have you guys seen Stiles? He left his geography book at school, and we have homework in it."

Scott and Malia looked at each other, Malia nodded her head.

"Stiles is not here." Scott said sadly. "Werewolves looking for revenge...kidnaped him."

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Here, see for yourself." They all walked over to the laptop to watch the recording, Scott couldn't handle watching it again.

The video ended. "We also found this." Malia held up the paper with the numbers.

Scott knocked over Stiles' geography book, a notebook fell out.

"That wasn't in there before." Lydia said.

"Because it is not Stiles' book." Malia said holding the book.

On the front part of the book says.

**THIS BOOK BELONGS TO: **

**893 - 8, 10, 34**

**893 - 8, 10, 34**

**893 - 8, 10, 34**

It said those numbers over and over again until the page was covered. Scott took the book he kept flipping the pages every page said 893 - 8, 10, 34 over and over again.

"The heck?" Lydia said.

Scott got to the last page, but instead of 893 - 8, 10, 34 it said,

**CHECK THE LOCKER **

Scott dropped the book. Scott stormed out to Lydia's car he got in. Lydia and Malia soon also got in the car, they drove quickly to the school.

* * *

They got to the right locker, Scott used to combination.

He opened it.

They all stood still. They were mortified.

"It just like Matt all over again." Scott said.

"Who is Matt." Malia asked.

"Just a dead guy who stalked Allison and tried to kill us." Scott answered.

"Fun Guy." Malia said sarcastically.

In the locker was pictures of Stiles everywhere.

"So you got my message?" They all turned around.

There was a teenage boy. Not as tall as them he was only like 15 years old.

"Who are you?" Scott said angrily.

"My name is Christen." He said. He took a deep breath. "And I am part of the pack that kidnaped your friend."

Scott lunged at Christen, he pinned him against a wall. "Where is he!" Scott yelled.

Malia and Lydia tried to pray Scott away, but Scott anger controlled him. Scott stared into the boys eyes waiting for an answer. Christian's eyes were filled with fear, he stared into Scott's eyes. Scott kept holding him, but then he let go, something reminded him, the way Christen looked, his eyes, they looked exactly like Stiles' eyes when Scott got mad at him, because he stepped in the way between him and Allison, but Stiles only wanted to protect him, help him, he didn't want to make another mistake.

"Sorry." Scott said still looking at Christen.

"It...it's okay." Christen said

"So about your message." Lydia reminded.

"Oh...oh yea...h." Christen was still shaken up. "I want to help you save Stiles."

"Why?" Malia asked.

Christian's phone rang.

"Hang on." He answered.

Scott didn't completely trusted him, so he tuned into the conversation.

_"Shawn is looking for you." _It was a girl. _"It is almost time. For the you-know-what."_

Scott knew what she meant.

"Hang on I'll be there in a second, a teacher kept me in...detention, sorry." Christen lied.

_"Just hurry!" _She yelled.

"Sorry I got to go." Christen said. "Meet me here tomorrow. After school."

He ran out of the school.

"Who was he talking to?" Lydia looked right at Scott, she knew what he did.

"A girl. She said that Shawn was looking for him, because it is almost time for the you-know-what." Scott said.

"Shawn must be the leader, I guess." Malia said.

Scott's phone began to ring, it was for a video chat, by...Unknown, Shawn.

Scott answered.

_"Hello Scott. I see you have friends, that is okay." _Shawn said.

_"I created a new rule. Now twice a day we'll hurt him, okay is that better?" _He said.

_"Isabella, it is your turn." _Shawn said.

A girl walked in, she stood next to Stiles, she looked about 15 just like Christen.

_"What shall I do sir?" _Isabella said.

"That is the girl on the phone with Christen." Scott whispered to Malia and Lydia.

_"Do what you do best." Shawn smiled at her._

_"Okay." She said._

Her eyes Started to glow, it was unlike Scott has ever seen they didn't turn yellow, red, or blue, they turned purple, purple.

_"Surprised? Didn't know this is real." Isabella said to the camera. "Oh that is not all."_

She stared at Stiles, Stiles began to move up, up towards the ceiling, Isabella was doing it she made him fly into the back wall, she started to walk to him. She bent down in front of him. _"Ready." She whispered to him. _Just before she could anything, stiles grabbed her arm, his eyes turned orange, Isabella fell to the floor, he knocked her out somehow. Christen ran to Stiles, he grabbed him, and pulled him away it clamed him Stiles closed his eyes but didn't wake up he was knocked like her. Shawn ran to Isabella, he yelled to one of the guys to turn off the camera. The screen turned black. It was over. The chat was gone. Ended.

"What was that?" Lydia asked.

"I have no idea I never seen anything like that before." Malia said. "What is up with Stiles?"

"We need help." Scott said.

**Did you like this chapter I hope you did, more to come! **


	3. Memories?

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know it got crazy, but it is just going to get way more crazy, just wait. This chapter is in Stiles' point of view.**

**If you want to see Stiles' out fit here. h*ttp:/www.*polyv* /cgi/*set?id=*122766492 enjoy! (remove *)**

I looked around, It was dark. I heard a voice, it was familiar.

"Listen, honey. You father will never be the same, I want you to do something for me, okay."

I looked around I didn't see anyone, there was a light, it was a light coming from a room, I walked in. There was a young boy, about 11, there was a women in a bed a hospital bed. She was his mother. She was dying.

"Your not going to leave me mommy right?" The boy asked.

"Can you do this for your daddy, for me?" The women said.

"Don't go Mommy!" The boy yelled.

"Hey listen." She was getting weaker. "Protect her, protect your sister."

"I love you, I will always love you, Stil...es." She put her hand on his heart.

The machine made a beeping noise. She was gone. I remember now, this is when my mom died. I walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Stiles?" A girl appeared at the doorway.

The boy looked at his mom crying, but then he looked up at the little girl and stopped crying and said, "She loves us, she will always will love us."

I started to cry a little it was bad enough once. Who was that girl. I don't have a sister.

* * *

Everything became all fuzzy, I heard a boy.

"Stiles? Stiles wake up. Are you okay?"

I looked at the boy. He was a teenager, about 15 years old.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Christen." He said. "I am going to help you."

I shot him a confused look.

"I already talked to your friends, they are looking for you." He said.

"What...what happened?" I asked.

"Many things. But your eyes they, they started glowing." He answered.

"What? But I not even a wolf, I wasn't even bitten!" I said.

"I know, but your something." He said. "You also knocked out a girl, Isabella."

"What? How?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

Suddenly two people came into the room, one of them was the main guy Shawn, the other was the girl who completely nailed me.

"Christen, get him ready you Isabella, and Amelia are talking him to get, food." Shawn said.

"Come on let's go." Isabella snapped she was all sassy, well I guess I did knock her out.

I got up and just walked over to Christen so far I only trust him.

"Um you can't go out like that." Isabella stated. "Christen take him to get better wear."

"Follow me." Christen said.

I followed Christen out the door and into next room. It was a closet. There were only like jeans and jackets.

"Great. I totally wear this." I said sarcastically.

"Here ya go. I guess, nothing really anything else." Christen said handing me jeans, a plaid shirt, and a brown-tan jacket.

"Thanks..." I said.

"Hurry up, put those on and meet me in the hallway." Christen ordered.

I quickly changed from a dirty bloody outfit, to whatever this fashion is..._Wow I look good! _I said in my mind sarcastically. I walked out into the hall.

"Nice, now let's go." Christen said.

* * *

We met up outside with Isabella and Amelia.

"Got him dressed up like you ordered" Christen said to Isabella.

"He looks good, right Iz?" Amelia said.

"Sure, now let's go." Isabella ordered. "Christen you sit in back with uh...pretty boy here, while Amelia drives."

Pretty boy? Is that supposed to be a compliment, whatever I am taking it. I followed them to the car, we drove to a small store, like more of a gas station store, fun.

"Okay we are going in, pretty boy you can pick you meal or whatever, Amelia and I will get snacks, Christen watch him please." Isabella said.

Pretty boy again, she must really like me. I looked at Christen. We all got out of the car and into the store.

Christen and I were walking down the isles.

"Hey you know when I was knocked out? I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well I had a dream well more like a memory. But it wasn't true." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well it was about my mom dying in the hospital. She told me to protect my uh...my uh sister." I said. "I don't have a sister."

"Wait. Did you wake up in a dark area, with a light coming from a room that lead into a dying women on a hospital bed, and her son by her side?" Isabella was standing right in front of us. Why was she listening into our conversation. "Well I had the same dream. My mom died when I was young, but I never had a brother."

"Yes, and I never had a sister." I said.

"Creepy." Christen said. I shot him a look, wow he wasn't really helping at all.

"Maybe you two should touch." He suggested.

"what?" Isabella asked.

"Not weird like that I mean, when Stiles touched you both had a memory." Christen said.

Isabella grabbed my arm but nothing happened. She let go. Maybe it I touch her instead it might work, because it worked last time when I touched her. I grabbed her arm and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in my old room, but two kids were sitting on my old bed, one was a girl the other was me. I was crying. I remembered this night it was the night when I got to stay home alone.

"Stiles it will be okay. You'll always have me. You'll always have us." Said the girl.

She got up and walked into the hallway, while the kid well me laid back down on the bed. I heard a scream. Young me got up and ran downstairs. I followed.

When we got downstairs the front door was wide open, we both ran outside. Shawn and 4, members of his pack were outside, with the young girl. A car pulled down the driveway, my dad got out.

"Hey what is going on, what are you doing with my daughter?" He started to pull out his gun.

Shawn snuck behind him and stabbed the back of his neck with his claws, the pulled them out. My dad fell to the ground. The girl started crying.

"No!" Young me yelled. Then he lunged at Shawn.

Shawn hit him and he flew back.

"You think your brave, you thing your strong, and you think you can protect you little sister, because you mother said you have to! Well your NOTHING Stiles you'll never be ANYTHING! Your WEAK and you'll ALWAYS will be anything but the anchor dragging EVERYONE DOWN, FOREVER ALL YOU WILL BE IS NOTHING!" Shawn yelled. Both me and younger me started to cry a little. Shawn started to walk away. "Kill the girl maybe the memory of today will make him stronger. I heard myself whisper something.

"Protect your sister for your dad, for me." He whispered.

"Your...wr...wrong." Young me said.

"What?" Shawn said turning around.

"I will become brave, I will be strong, and I will protect my family, my sister, because my mother believes in me! But mostly because my sister believes in me!" He yelled. Young me lunged at Shawn. His eyes turned orange. I watched as the kid turned into a wolf not some kind of half wolf but a full blown wolf! He pinned Shawn to the ground, but Shawn was to strong he pushed the small weak wolf back and knocked him out. Shawn walked up to him.

"You always be useless, besides, your always going to believe that your mother's death was a your fault." Shawn whispered into his ear.

Shawn stabbed Stiles in the neck. He turned back into a human. I know that move. That is what happened to Isaac. Shawn took their memories of their family. Shawn walked back over to Isabella and bent down.

"Hey sweetie what is your name." Shawn asked.

"Let this sit in the back of your skull, because you'll be begging for mercy when your dying on the ground because my brother kicked your butt! My name is Isabella!" She said.

Shawn stabbed behind her neck. Took her family away. Took away the love. I wish that was me they took, not my sister, she didn't need this.

"Everyone, let's welcome our newest pack member! Isabella Stilinski!" Shawn announced.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me if you want more Chapters like this! More to come!**


	4. Burned

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, tell me if your mind was blown. Well this chapter has some explanations. Some parts are with Stiles, others are with Scott. Back to back.**

"Stiles? Stiles wake up dude!" I heard Christen calling my name, but I was still all groggy.

"Christen?" I asked.

"Yes, now wake up Amelia and Isabella are in the car waiting." He said.

"What happened?" I was getting up now.

"I got the food come on we got to go." He said grabbing my arm and taking me to the car.

"Christen your in the front now." Isabella said.

"okay." He was upset.

Isabella and I got into the back. She looked at me.

"Do you know about us?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I liked how we cared about each other." She said. "You know what sucks Stiles?"

"Waking up and learning most of your life has been fake. I lived 6 years thinking this was my life. I never got to grow up with a mom, a dad, or a brother, I never got the family love. I never had...you." She started to cry a little.

I looked down, this was my sister, something I lived without, a promise I...broke. She is crying because I never saved her, I didn't protect her good enough. I failed mom, I failed her. Well whatever, I now have to make it better, now matters, she is my sister, and I will never fail her again. I wrapped my arm around her. She looked up at me with watery eyes, and I looked back down at her.

* * *

"Christen said he would meet us here." Malia groaned. "Where is he?"

"Just wait." Scott said.

"Hey guys sorry I am late. " Christen came running down the hall.

"Do you have anything?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, Shawn's plan." Christen said.

"What are they?" Scott asked.

"To kill him." Isabella was standing at the end of the hall.

* * *

"So Amelia, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"So where do you stand in this...pack?" I asked.

"Well if you must know." She turned to me. "I am Isabella's friend, and I am guessing you want to know what I can do right?"

I nodded. She knew I wanted to know if she was different. Like Isabella.

"I can create a force field." She said.

"Cool...do you know if Christen can do anything?" I asked.

"No not really." She said.

"Oh okay." I sat back into my seat.

* * *

"who are you?" Scott asked.

"My name is Isabella." She answered.

"The one...who...um...threw Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Um...yes." She said.

Scott wasn't as angry because he knew she won't be here if she wasn't going to help.

"Here is the address, come Friday." She said handing Scott.

"But don't we have to save him, not wait for the last day." Lydia said.

"You going to need more help." Christen said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I mean, Shawn is going to put up a good fight come prepared." Christen stated.

"Okay, maybe Kira." Lydia said. "She is good with a sword."

"That'll work." Isabella said.

"got to go, Shawn probably wants Stiles back." Christen joked.

"Wait is Stiles here?" Scott asked.

Isabella and Christen ignored Scott's question and just walked away.

* * *

"Hey guys, missed you." I joked.

Isabella and Christen got into the car. Amelia waited for everyone to ready, she started the car and we drove back to the pack.

"Hey what took you so long?" One of the werewolves said. "Shawn is waiting for you."

We walked past the guy into a large room.

"Ready?" Shawn said. "It is time, put him in the chair."

Amelia, and Isabella locked me in the restrain chair, while Christen set up the video chat.

"Hello Scott. Ready?" Shawn said. "We already planned this one."

"Bring out the fire." Shawn said.

Oh crap, are they going to burn me? Great, this is going to hurt...a lot. Some teen walked out with a candle. At least they don't have some werewolf that is part dragon. The kid walked closer to me, he picked up hand...awkward. I saw the fire getting closer to my hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I just kept screaming, It hurt so bad, I bet people in Connecticut could hear me screaming, oh god. It felt like my hand was burning forever, when it ended they un hooked me, I fell to the ground holding my hand. Isabella and Christen picked me up , they both rushed me into the room I was sleeping in.

"Lay him on the bed." Isabella said. She ran over to the sink and filled a cup of water.

ending pain.

"He keeps kicking." Christen said. "I...can't...pin...him down."

I saw someone running in, it was Amelia, she helped pin me down. Isabella poured the cold water onto my hands. It felt worse. I screamed even louder. The kid that was a the door came in, they all looked at him.

"I can help." He said.

He walked over and grabbed my hand.

"My name is Dustin." He said.

His eyes turned green, what is this a rainbow wolf pack? My hand started to feel better, it stopped burning. All the marks were gone, he had healed me. Completely.

"what?" I asked. Dustin had already left the room.

"His can heal anyone, anything. Even...death." Amelia said.

"What?" I asked again.

"I know hard to believe." Isabella said.

"Make a pretty good doctor." Christen joked.

I closed my eyes. I fell asleep.


	5. Only Human

**Thank you all of my followers to make me keep going on my story! ENJOY!**

To days have gone by since my hand was burned, and everything else, those two day were the same routine, I have gotten closer to Christen, we became best friends, I have been able to catch up with Isabella. Today was Friday. Today might be my last day to...live. Everything depends on Scott. Where is he?

"Christen?" I asked. We were both sitting on my uh bed.

"Yeah." He said.

"Do you think Scott is still looking for me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" He looked me in the eyes.

"I know, but something is up." I said.

"He will be here today, your getting out today, I mean it Stiles." He kept looking me in the eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked. There is something he is not telling me.

"I took care of things." He went back to his phone.

Dustin came through the door. "Come on Stiles."

Christen got up then I got up. Here we go again.

* * *

"Ready?" Malia asked.

Scott looked down at the paper with the address. "Let's go."

Lydia, Kria, and Malia followed him into the car. They drove off.

* * *

Dustin and Amelia put me in the chair.

"Looks like your friends are running a little late." Shawn said.

"They'll be here." I said.

"Turn on the chat." Shawn said.

He turned to me. "You ready? You ready to die?"

"Just remember this. Your life, well you've been useless, after you die, tour friend won't remember you. You've been the anchor that's been dragging everyone down." He said. "Can't wait to put my claws right up to your throat, and I can't wait to drag them right through your neck, I can't wait to see Scott's face. See him when he realizes he let his best friend die. And he watches as your blood runs down your body, see the life gone in your eyes, and then having to tell you father. Ooh sounds way to good." He said.

"They won't see that, because Scott going to come, he is going to kill you! I get to watch YOU die, watch the blood pour down your body! See the life leave your eyes!." I said. That actually sounds disgusting, yep I am not going to watch that never mind, ugh. Crap now I am picturing it, damn it!

"They aren't answering." I heard one of the guys say.

"Try again." He said.

they kept trying. No one would answer.

"Oh well they will just miss the show." He puts his claws up to my neck.

"Really, your going to kill me like that?" I said. "Your just going to make everyone think an animal killed me?"

"I Could always use a gun." He said.

"Why are werewolves carrying guns?" I asked.

He bent over and whispered into my ear. "So they can show people it was a murder."

He put his claws back on my throat. "Ready?"

All of a sudden a sword shot through his chest. He fell to the floor. Kira was standing there, she pulled her bloody sword out.

The werewolves started to attack, while Dustin pulled Shawn to the side.

Scott, Malia, Amelia, and Isabella attacked back while Christen and Lydia unhooked me from the chair.

"You okay?" Lydia asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Let's go." Scott said.

Scott, Malia, Amelia, and Lydia started to leave while Christen and Isabella were by my side.

As we were leaving. BANG! It was a gun. I fell to the floor. There was pain in my back. I was shot.

"Stiles!" Christen said bending down to me. Isabella did the same.

Scott turned around and ran up to me. "No, no, no, no." He repeated.

I felt the warm blood fill up my entire back, my shirt was soaked.

"Stiles stay with me buddy." Scott said.

My vision was becoming blurry.

"Is..a..bella. I..am..s..orry. I fai...led you...I...fail..ed..mom." I said, my voice was weak.

"No, Stiles, you didn't me or anyone, you couldn't do anything." She started to cry. "Mom would be proud, you helped your friends, you helped dad."

"Stiles." Scott said. "You're going to make it through this. You have to. You're my best friend. My...brother. You helped me so much. You helped me control my anger. You saved my life. I...love you Stiles."

"I...am...no...hero." I said. I blacked out.

* * *

"Stiles?" Scott said. He was crying. "Stiles?"

"No, no, no, no." Lydia was above Stiles now.

Stiles was gone. He was dead.

"Come on we got to go." Christen said. He was pulling Isabella away from Stiles. Amelia was helping. Malia, Kira, and Lydia were trying to get Scott away from Stiles. Scott shook them off. "I'll get you! I'll kill you, you son of a-" Scott turned around to yell at Shawn, but Shawn and his were gone. Scott was dragged away from Stiles' body.

* * *

The cops burst through the door.

"WERE IS HE?! WHERE IS MY SON!" Stiles' dad yelled.

Stiles' body was gone. So was all of the stuff. Also all of the blood. It was like nothing happened.

* * *

We had to have a funeral with the body. We buried an empty coffin.

Stiles was my friend. He was like a brother. We had good times, but sometimes we would argue. I was always there for him, but mostly he was always there for me. He might of thought he wasn't a hero, but he saved more people than I ever have. He helped through this, everything, most people would just leave town or something like that, but Stiles was loyal, he stayed with me. He would always put people before himself. He was my brother. He kept me human.

**THE END. I know sad ending right? BUT WAIT THERE IS MORE! Join me next adventure, new story coming soon.**


End file.
